Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of providing power to electronic systems and, in particular, managing the provision of power to systems during startup and shutdown operations.
Electronics boxes in an aircraft that have a need for persistent memory, or a requirement to function through short power interrupts, typically have to locally store the energy required to perform that function. Power holdup circuitry to accomplish this task is not trivial, and solutions can be inconsistent across the aircraft electronics systems. Further, in some cases, when an electronics box is being powered on, a “cold start routine” may be required to fully check the operability of the box prior to performing aircraft control functions. A cold start routine can be time consuming and involve a number of diagnostic tests and resources. Finally, boxes that share responsibility for system functionality with other redundant boxes may be more complex at power up without knowing if their “partner” boxes are already powered on and functioning.